The Rain Fell That Day
by Luna Silvereyes
Summary: I live alone now, but I still think about my other child who vanished one day under the cover of a stormy sky. A very special day is coming up and I hope to meet him again. If I do, I have something very special I'd like to ask him to do for me.


The Rain Fell That Day

Luna Silvereyes

A/N: This takes place a few months after Yuki had left for Junior High and before the end of the movie/book.

I returned from the train station with a heavy, but content heart on the day I sent my daughter to live in the Junior High dorms. Of course I was sad to leave without her; what mother wouldn't be? But we both knew she'd be all right. She was concerned for my welfare of course, living all the way out here all alone. But I wasn't truly alone, after all. I had our neighbors who still remained. Even though Grandpa Nirisaki had quietly passed away in his sleep a few months before, his family continued to visit me frequently for tea and a chat. Several of the neighbor kids had started coming around to play on my property and its heavily wooded terrain. I'd sit out on the porch and watch them. When they tired themselves out, they'd fall asleep in the shade of the trees out front.

I still had my work at the conservation park that kept me both busy and entertained. Even though several years had passed by this point, that beautiful old timber wolf was still there. I visited him frequently. Even though he couldn't speak to me, I told him about the outside world in hushed whispers, giving as detailed descriptions as I could. I tried to fill his mind with images of lush forest and clear running rivers, something other than his dank, concrete cell to think and dream about. Apparently, my efforts made something of a difference to him, as Mr. Tendo came to me one day and told me with clear surprise in his voice that the wolf had been seen 'running' in his sleep. Since then, I've begun working to improve the wolf's living conditions, using my own savings to bring him things like dirt flooring and small trees. Money that I don't send to Yuki every month goes toward either food, or saving for more things for the wolf's habitat. Mr. Tendo has mentioned a few times now that he's touched by my concern for the old fellow. My excuse is that I want to see his final days as comfortable as possible. It's a bit hard for me to explain my real reason.

My _other_ child, of course, being the reason.

When Ame left, I told everyone that he'd wished to go back to the city and I'd sent him home to live with some nonexistent relatives. This was enough to placate them, especially with the emerging rumor that a wolf was now living wild in the mountains. When I heard that others now knew of his presence, I became understandably worried. Some of the men from the village became worried that their animals and neighbors faced possible attack and wanted to and hunt the wolf. Naturally, I was one of the first to protest this, speaking with Mr. Tendo and the conservation group about how beneficial this wolf was, wherever he came from. Of course that was a major question in everyone's mind; where _did_ this wolf come from? How'd it get to Japan where wild wolves are supposed to be extinct? I argued during a meeting that it didn't matter so much where he came from as much as what he was doing now. I brought up the problem of the wild boars rooting through fields and how the wolf would hunt them, bringing down the population and allowing crops to grow freely. I tried to stress that prey was plentiful for it and it would leave the humans and their animals alone if they in turn left it alone.

While an investigation was launched on possible releasing of a pet, nothing much else was really said on the matter. Wherever the wolf came from, people were beginning to care less and less. My old neighbors mentioned that they were seeing the boars less frequently. My relief had to be kept minimal, but I couldn't stop the happy sigh that escaped me the day Mr. Tendo told me that until further notice, the wolf was going to be left alone.

Ame was safe.

Now, sitting at the table in my front room, I gazed out into the afternoon horizon, listening to the cicadas buzz happily. I shrugged on my cardigan and grabbed a cloth wrapped package off the table. Standing up, I stretched and sighed, heading toward the door. My hiking boots were sitting and waiting for me as I sat down on the porch and pulled them on. I didn't bother locking the door as I left; no one came up this far and most people here were trustworthy. It was so different from the city.

I headed down the driveway and turned right, taking the pathway toward the mountains and the dense forest on a path I remembered well. Today and tomorrow were very special days in my heart, though for vastly different reasons. I proceeded at a brisk pace up the trail, my now-toned legs moving easily on the craggy pathway. In the near seven years since coming here, I could now work my fields for hours without tiring. My stamina was vastly improved since then.

Holding the package tightly, I started my trek into the deeper part of the woods, heading toward that enormous tree in the clearing. It was the clearing where I'd first discovered my son's teacher, that beautiful old fox. Naturally, when I arrived, the clearing was empty. I sighed and moved forward, heading over to the tree and taking a seat on the curved roots, leaning back against the trunk and gazing up into the canopy. I honestly had no idea if he'd show up or not. Heck, I didn't even know if he'd still recognize me. Yet another thing I wished I'd asked his father about; when fully transformed, how tightly does instinct grasp the mind? Would Ame recognize me as his mother or would he see me as a threat? I hadn't seen him since he left that stormy day. I'd accepted his departure with a glad, but heavy heart. This mountain truly was his home. There was no doubt about that. I knew he'd be fine. But still, I was his mother and I worried. That was why, just a few days ago, I'd thought about the course of my life, putting aside all my own interests for the sake of my children. Being a mother is a selfless and often thankless task. I couldn't remember the last time I'd genuinely done anything for myself, a fact I was perfectly content with. That was why, a few days ago, I'd decided I wanted to be selfish just once. I planned this outing for this particular day and hoped that he'd realize that I was here.

The forest around me was relatively silent. I heard the calls of birds high above me and the rustling of small animals moving about in the undergrowth. All of this I was okay with, so long as I didn't have another run in with that bear. Amazing as it was, I was happy never seeing that bear again.

My breath hitched as I heard something running through the forest behind me and I resisted the urge to turn. Something brown flashed in my peripheral vision and I sighed heavily. It was a deer of some kind.

That was when I felt the hair on the back of my neck stiffen up, making me turn around slowly. I jumped only slightly at the sight of those bright golden eyes before me. Any natural fear melted almost instantly as I recognized the creature standing there.

I sighed again, this time more lightly as I turned fully, "Hi, Ame," I said softly.

He stood in the base of the clearing just a few feet away from me. I hadn't even heard him approach. He was truly a master of this mountain now.

I stood up from the root and turned around again, sitting down on the ground before him, "I'm glad you came," I told him, "I was hoping to see you today,"

He didn't move; he stared at me silently. I saw no aggression in his gaze and was now confident he knew who I was. It seemed I was correct that he recognized me.

I smiled warmly, "I won't keep you long, sweetheart. I know you must have a lot to do today," I told him.

To my surprise, he padded forward and flopped down lightly on his belly with a huff, sitting upright and watching me. His expression didn't change, but I didn't really expect it to. He seemed willing to give me some time. I was glad for this at least, knowing it probably wouldn't and couldn't happen very often. I set the package down between us and started to unwrap it, "Do you remember what today is, baby?" I mumbled, "It's officially your eleventh birthday,"

The cloth came undone, revealing a skewer with some of my special yakitori, plain, and an orange. I grinned, "I brought you a present,"

He leaned forward and sniffed both foods delicately. I recalled how much he'd enjoyed the yakitori growing up, just like his father had. I'd prepared some ahead of time to bring him for his birthday, but I'd left out the sauce. I wasn't sure how his stomach would handle the sauce now that he was a wolf full time, unlike his father. I'd also left out the onions, both just to be safe.

He nudged the yakitori with his nose and I reached out, pulling a chunk of meat off the bamboo skewer and holding it out to him. He took it so delicately that I barely felt his teeth graze my fingertips. He swallowed it in one gulp and licked his jaws appreciatively. I laughed, "Did you even taste what you just ate, Ame?" I joked. I handed him another piece and I laughed again when he actually paused to savor this one for a half second before swallowing it.

We continued this until the skewer was empty and all the while, I told him about what was happening in his absence; of Yuki's departure for school and of the villagers' curiosity of his departure to the city.

"I'm so proud of you Ame," I assured him, "But I just can't tell them the truth, as you well know,"

He'd begun to nibble at the orange and I watched in fascination as he held it between his paws, using his teeth to chomp and nibble at the rind, slowly peeling it from the fruit. He came up with a slice of orange and worked it into his back teeth, biting it down before swallowing it. I couldn't suppress my laughter as his eyes suddenly widened and he shook his head furiously.

"Was it a bit sour, baby?" I asked through my giggles. He lowered his head and resumed chewing at the orange, coming up with another piece. This one, he set on the cloth and nudged it toward me, looking up at me expectantly. Touched, I reached down and took the slice, eating it gratefully and puckering my lips at the sudden sweet and sour taste.

While he ate the orange, I decided to fill him in on what was going on at the conservation center, "Everyone is curious at the fact that a wolf is running around out here," I said, "I think Mr. Tendo and I have succeeded in calming their concerns, and the fact that you've clearly been tackling some of the wild boars around here is definitely helping. But Ame, you need to be especially careful for a while until it calms down completely. I have complete faith in your abilities to evade and stay hidden, but I felt it was my duty to warn you," I told him.

He continued nibbling on the orange, his ears twitching at my words. I knew he heard me. That was enough.

Finally, he gulped down the last of the orange, even the rinds. I took the cloth and empty skewer and set them aside, shifting so I sat cross-legged on the ground. As I watched, he suddenly crawled forward on his belly and rested his head in my lap with a sigh, closing his eyes contentedly. I fought back the tears at how familiar this felt as I reached up to gently stroke his neck, reminded of all the times I did this for him when he was younger. It came as a huge relief to know that even now, as the powerful and mighty master of the mountains, Ame still liked to snuggle like this. I figured that my little boy hadn't changed as much as I'd originally thought.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. It could've been hours. All I know is that it could've last an eternity and I wouldn't have minded too much. He'd fallen asleep for a short while, trusting me to keep him safe even now. When he awoke, he sat up slowly with an almighty yawn, stretching his back before standing up. I knew then that our time was over for now. Looking up, I saw that it was approaching evening. I sighed and turned to Ame, his eyes beginning to take on a brighter hue in the fading light.

"Ame, before I go, I have one thing to ask of you," I said, "Again, I have faith in your abilities to survive up here and I'll trust you completely to take good care of yourself. But…just for me, every night, please howl for me, as loud and as long as you can, just to let me know that you've survived another day in good health. Can you do that for me, Ame?" I asked quietly.

It may have been a trick of the light, but I could have sworn he nodded very faintly. I smiled in relief, folding my arms behind my back. I had one more thing to ask and I forced myself to before I lost my confidence to; "Ame, one more thing…if I can be selfish just once…can I give you a hug?"

He didn't really even hesitate. He padded forward very slowly and sat down in front of me. I knelt down again and leaned forward, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him tightly, burying my face in his soft, wiry fur.

"The rain fell on the day the gods gave you to me," I told him quietly, "and it fell on the day they told me it was time to let you go. Whatever happens Ame, I love you so much and I will always be there for you. I'm still on the wolves' side, baby,"

I pulled away, fighting the tears in my eyes as he stood up and backed away, hesitating momentarily and then turning and bounding off through the forest, disappearing in the thick foliage. I remained sitting there in the clearing for several minutes, watching where he'd been. It was dark by the time I finally picked my way back along the trail toward my home.

The memories of that day, the day that Ame was born, I had struggled for years not to let them be marred by the death of his father the very next day. One was one of the happiest days of my life, the other was one of the saddest. This would never change. What would also never change was how much Ame and Yuki meant to me and always would.

As I prepared a late dinner for myself that night, I paused in my work chopping vegetables to listen. In the distance, a single, unmistakable howl rose from the mountains. I put my knife down and closed my eyes, hearing my son's voice calling to me from wherever he was now, reassuring me, just as he'd promised, that he'd made it through yet another day. This was the first of many howls to come, and I looked forward to each and every one.

Ame howled a few more times that night before I fell asleep, perhaps as a way of thanking me for my visit and the birthday gift. Or perhaps he was just a happy wolf. I might never know. Either way, I didn't care. I drifted into a peaceful, contented sleep, my son's howls trailing me into slumber to fill my dreams with good memories and a calming sense of peace.


End file.
